Frentex
Vorkommen: HiSecthumb Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser und kleiner Typ: Eskalation Frentex ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Blood Hideout Komplex ausgelöst werden kann. Erste Stufe Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser und kleiner Beschreibung: While fighting the last defenders of this hideout, you noticed three of their ships warp out and disappear from radar. Your navigational computer has had a few minutes now to mull over the data they left and has come up with a probable destination in case you want to chase them. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gruppe 1 *3-4 Destroyer (Corpior Converter/Visionary) *3-4 Frigates (Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) *1 Faction Frigate (Domination Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) (Escalation Trigger) - manchmal Seltsamerweise ist diese Faction Frig ein Domination-Angel Modell und kein Dark Blood. Fliegt man durch das Tor, sieht man am anderen Ende Vlye Candille in einer Frig mit zwei Flügelmännern wegwarpen. Wenn die Faction Frigate nicht gespawnt ist, muß man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegen, um die nächste Eskalationsstufe auszulösen. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier ein vorzeitiges Ende finden, so wird dies mit folgender Meldung angezeigt: The guesswork your instruments did, seem to have been wilder than reality can cope with at the moment, the Blood ships are nowhere to be seen. Zweite Stufe Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser und kleiner Beschreibung: It seems like the weird sound once in a while coming from your left dashboard is not from the navigation computer after all, at least it seems to have calculated the whereabouts of these Blood frigates pretty accurately. Not accurately enough though, as they warp out as soon as you enter space. Luckily your instruments manage to come up with a best approximation for their next destination. Wieder landet man an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gruppe 1 *3-4 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Friar) *3-4 Frigates (Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) *1 Faction Frigate (Dark Blood Herald/Seeker/Upholder) (Escalation Trigger) - manchmal Fliegt man durch das Tor, sieht man am anderen Ende wieder Vlye Candille in einer Frig mit zwei Flügelmännern wegwarpen. Es besteht die Chance auf eine weitere Eskalationsstufe. Für den Fall, dass die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup:'' Again you warp in to far and the Blood ships slip away into space, this time leaving no trace for you to follow.'' Dritte Stufe Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser und kleiner Beschreibung: Again you warp in to far and the Blood ships slip away into space. Luckily they leave a predictable path. Wie schon in Stufe 1 und 2 landet man wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gruppe 1 *3-4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) *3-4 Destroyer (Corpior Devoter/Templar) *1 Faction Frigate (Dark Blood Collector/Upholder) (Escalation Trigger) Fliegt man durch das Tor, sieht man am anderen Ende wieder Vlye Candille in einer Frig wegwarpen, die beiden Flügelmänner bleiben zurück. *2 Frigates (Corpii Herald/Upholder) Es besteht die Chance auf eine weitere Eskalationsstufe. Vierte Stufe Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser und kleiner thumb|Frentex 4 Beschreibung: During the fighting, the final ship managed to escape. Fortunately, your sensors picked up a distress signal from it and calculated a probable destination.... Man landet in einer Wolke mit ein paar Veldspar Asteroiden. Gruppe 1 *6 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Friar) - Trigger *4 Frigates (Corpii Engraver/Reaver) Gruppe 2 *2-3 Frigates (Corpii Collector/Seeker) - Tracking Disruptor Gruppe 3 *1 Faction Frigate (Vlye Candille) - web/scramble Das Wrack von Vlye Candille u.a. enthält meist ein oder mehrere Corpii C-Type Faction Module. Die Eskalation endet mit der Meldung: ''Obviously the distress signal made it through to the intended recipients, this was quite a reception. In any case, there are a bit less drug runners in space after this encounter... '' Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:HiSec